goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Why I Hate Jack Frost
"Why I Hate Jack Frost" is the fifth short story in More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps. Ghostwriter This story was ghostwritten by Kathryn Lance, an author who ghostwrote two books in the ''Ghosts of Fear Street'' series — and claims to have written seven Give Yourself Goosebumps books.Publications (Kathryn Lance) In a blog post, she detailed doing research on Jack Frost in order to get a feel for how to write the character.45. Five Truths About Researching a Novel It is currently unknown if any other stories in More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps were ghostwritten. Plot Jared has just moved to Arizona. He's upset that there is no snow, no evergreen trees, and no cold weather. Jared goes to the mall and sees that they have a real tree on display, and it's decorated with many incredible ornaments. As Jared inspects an ornament that looks like a house, an old man approaches him. The man knows that Jared misses true winter, and he tells the boy that ornaments are the next best thing. The one that Jared is looking at is supposedly a miniature version of Jack Frost's house. Since the ornaments are for sale, Jared buys it and rushes home. Jared hangs his new ornament above his bed. Jared goes to bed. When he opens his eyes, there is snow outside. Jared goes outside and builds a snowman. While doing this, he sees an elf, who looks like Jack Frost from the ornament. After having some more fun outside, Jared begins to feel uncomfortably cold and wakes up. He finds himself back in Arizona, but he is unable to warm himself up, despite it being warm outside. At night, Jared has to cover himself with extra blankets. As soon as Jared goes to sleep, he's back at Jack Frost's house. Jack Frost demands that they go sledding. The next day, Jared is even colder. He puts on extra layers of clothes and moves the ornament from his room to the living room. Jared's mom notices his extra layers, and she suggests that he might be sick. The day passes, and Jared goes to sleep. In his dream, Jack Frost buries Jared in snow. Jared wakes up, and he is shivering. He takes the ornament, goes outside, and throws the ornament. That night, Jared still sees Jack Frost in his dream. In the dream, Jack Frost takes Jared to where he threw away the ornament. Jack Frost says he must retrieve the ornament unless he wants to get colder. Jared grabs the ornament. The two go back to Jack Frost's house, and Jack Frost commands Jared to hang the ornament on the tree outside, which Jared does. Jared goes inside and falls asleep. Jared opens his eyes, and he sees that he is back in Arizona and incredibly hot. Jared soon realizes that he's in another dream. Jared tries to wake up, but he finds himself back in Jack Frost's house. Jared says he wants to go back to his home in Arizona, but Jack Frost says that Jared lives with him. Jared goes outside. He sees that the ornament on Jack Frost's tree now looks like his house from Arizona. Jack Frost insists that Jared was dreaming about living in Arizona. Trivia * The concept of the protagonist's dreams being invaded by someone was previously used in "The Goblin's Glare", and would later be used in I Live in Your Basement!, the latter of which was published only a month after this book. References Category:Short Stories Category:Winter Category:Dreams Category:More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Category:Christmas